Eva's Envy
by leopardfire2012
Summary: Eva has been exiled from the only place she's ever known. But when she meets Darkstar, who offers her a place in the clan, she discovers a new way of life. But is this truly where she belongs?
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Allegiances:**

 **CatnipClan-**  
 **Leader: Leopardstar-** white she-cat with black paws, blue eyes, a tiger-like tail, a light gray muzzle, and orange ears with a black tip  
 **Deputy: Brightclaw-** brown and black she-cat with light green eyes and a newly greying muzzle  
 **Medicine Cats:**  
 **Bramblefur-** black and white she-cat with light green eyes  
 **Fuzzyheart-** tan and brown she-cat with blue eyes  
 **Apprentice, Sliverpaw-** silver she-cat with white patches and blue eyes(Angelfur's daughter, raised by Jewelfur)  
 **Warriors:**  
 **Frostfeather-** sliver and black tom with blue eyes  
 **Frostwing-** black and white tom with yellow eyes(Leopardpath's son)  
 **Foxberry-** orange tom with black paws, blue eyes, white muzzle, and white tail tip(his tail was cut off by a fox trap.)  
 **Shadowberry-** black tom with blue eyes  
 **Hawkwing-** black tom with yellow eyes(Angelfur's son)  
 **Feather's Wing-** white she-cat with ice blue eyes(Angelfur's daughter)  
 **Valentine-** ginger and white she-cat with light green eyes  
 **Ivyfur-** brown tom with yellow eyes  
 **Apprentice, Jaypaw**  
 **Berryclaw-** dark ginger tom with amber eyes  
 **Apprentice, Sandpaw**  
 **Goldenfur-** golden tom with yellow eyes  
 **Apprentice, Mudpaw**  
 **Dewflame-** ginger and white tom with light green eyes  
 **Iceheart-** light gray she-cat with blue eyes  
 **Mosscloud-** light brown tom with blue eyes  
 **Tunaheart-** golden she-cat with blue eyes  
 **Sound of Hope-** light blue-gray she-cat with teal-blue eyes  
 **Bramblefrost-** blue gray tom with blue eyes  
 **Meadowflame-** light brown she-cat with amber eyes  
 **Queens:**  
 **Roseleaf-** white she-cat with blue eyes  
 **Sandflame-** tan and brown she-cat with blue eyes  
 **Apprentices:**  
 **Jaypaw-** dark gray tom with blue eyes  
 **Sandpaw-** light ginger she-cat with yellow eyes  
 **Mudpaw-** brown tom with yellow eyes  
 **Kits:**  
 **Bramblekit-** brown and black tom with blue eyes  
 **Rosekit-** dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes  
 **Snowkit-** white she-cat with black paws, black ears, and an orange tail with a white tail tip(Leopardstar's daughter)  
 **Sandkit-** pale ginger and white tom with black paws, a black tail tip, blue eyes, and a tiger-like tail(Leopardstar's son)  
 **Marshkit-** dark brown tom with yellow eyes(Being Raised by Bramblefur, he has Asperger's Syndrome)  
 **Rushkit-** black she-cat with white spots and amber eyes(Being Raised by Bramblefur)

 **SingapuraClan-**  
 **Leader: Spottedstar-** brown and black she-cat with white chest, paws, and muzzle  
 **Deputy: Petalblossom-** black she-cat with light green eyes, Donntastar's daughter

 **Medicine Cats:**  
 **Tinyleaf-** light brown and white she-cat with blue eyes  
 **Songpaw-** white she-cat with blue eyes  
 **Warriors:**  
 **Tinysong-** white tom with amber eyes  
 **Leafstorm-** light brown she-cat with green eyes  
 **Cloudwing-** white tom with yellow eyes  
 **Hawkfeather-** brown and black tom with yellow eyes  
 **Cherrytail-** white she-cat with blue eyes and a crimson tail  
 **Oakflame-** flame-colored tom with yellow eyes  
 **Robinsplash-** brown she-cat with green eyes  
 **Adderberry-** sand-colored she-cat with black stripes on her back and yellow eyes  
 **Songclaw-** sand-colored she-cat with amber eyes  
 **Apprentice, Adderpaw**  
 **Tinyclaw-** gray tabby tom with blue eyes  
 **Apprentice, Lionpaw**  
 **Bluefur-** light gray she-cat with blue eyes  
 **Apprentice, Tigerpaw**  
 **Badgerheart-** black and white she-cat with yellow eyes  
 **Apprentice, Fishpaw**  
 **Mosstrout-** light gray she-cat with yellow eyes  
 **Apprentice, Tinypaw**  
 **Voleheart-** brown she-cat with green eyes  
 **Apprentice, Petalpaw**  
 **Apprentices:**  
 **Adderpaw-** brown tom with amber eyes  
 **Lionpaw-** golden tom with yellow eyes  
 **Tigerpaw-** brown and black tom with blue eyes  
 **Fishpaw-** blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes  
 **Tinypaw-** light gray she-cat with yellow eyes and dark gray tabby stripes on her back  
 **Petalpaw-** white she-cat with blue eyes  
 **Kits:**  
 **Leafkit-** brown and white she-cat with blue eyes  
 **Snowkit-** white she-cat with blue eyes  
 **Featherkit-** black and white she-cat  
 **Songkit-** light gray and white tom with yellow eyes

 **Rebuilt WindClan-**  
 **Leader: Lynxstar** -tan tom with brown ear tufts and yellow eyes  
 **Deputy: Leopardfur-** tan she-cat with yellow eyes  
 **Medicine Cats:**  
 **Leopardheart-** tan she-cat with green eyes  
 **Leopardtail-** tan she-cat with blue eyes  
 **Warriors:**  
 **Mouseclaw-** light brown tom with green eyes  
 **Leopardleaf-** light gray she-cat with a white paw  
 **Breezefeather-** black she-cat with light green eyes

 **TigerClan-**  
 **Leaders:**  
 **Darkstar-** black tom with yellow eyes (On sixth life)  
 **Badgerstar-** tan and white tom with brown eyes  
 **Deputies:**  
 **Shadowclaw-** black tom with yellow eyes  
 **Mollystep-** brown she-cat with amber eyes and a sliver collar with dog teeth  
 **Medicine Cats:**  
 **Brightpelt-** black tom with amber eyes  
 **Fiery-** gray she-cat with yellow eyes  
 **Warriors:**  
 **Claw-** orange she-cat with green eyes and a red collar with dog teeth  
 **Bone-** black and white tom  
 **Apprentice, Lionpaw**  
 **Hollynose-** black she-cat with a white tail tip  
 **Mousefeather-** gray and white she-cat with light green eyes  
 **Crowbreeze-** black tom with yellow eyes  
 **Brokentail-** black tom with a white tail tip  
 **Raggedpelt-** black tom with yellow eyes  
 **Tigerberry-** dark ginger she-cat with black stripes  
 **Fang-** orange she-cat with a front left white paw and a purple collar with dog teeth  
 **Apprentice, Stormpaw**  
 **Wolf-** gray and white tom with yellow eyes and a blue collar with dog teeth  
 **Mittens-** brown she-cat with white paws, a torn left ear, and light green eyes  
 **Tigerhawk-** brown and black tom with amber eyes  
 **Hawkclaw-** brown and white tom with amber eyes  
 **Mudshade-** dark brown tom with amber eyes  
 **Mapletail-** tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes  
 **Thorntooth-** fierce brown, black, and white tabby tom with light green eyes  
 **Nightclaw-** black tom with amber eyes  
 **Queens:**  
 **Nightberry-** dark gray she-cat with blue eyes and a white muzzle (Mother to **Wolfkit** , a gray and white tom with yellow eyes, **Flintkit** , a small gray tom with a amber eyes, **Stormkit** , a black tom with yellow eyes and a white tail tip, and **Brownkit** , a small black she-cat with blue eyes and a brown tail with a white tail tip)  
 **Frostface-** white she-cat with blue eyes (Mother to **Icekit** , a white she-cat with blue eyes and gray tabby stripes, **Blood** , a black tom with a front left white paw and ice blue eyes, and **Bone II** , a black tom with a white muzzle and green light green eyes)  
 **Squirrelclaw-** orange and white she-cat with green eyes  
 **Thistletooth-** light brown she-cat with green eyes  
 **Apprentices:**  
 **Stormpaw-** black tom with yellow eyes, white paws, and a scar on his left eye and nose (Ninjapelt's son)  
 **Lionpaw-** tan tom with brown eyes

 **Tribe of the Portal Keepers-**  
 **Tribe-Healer: Ocelot-** tan she-cat with black spots and light green eyes  
 **Deputy: Wolf That Leaps High(Wolf)-** gray and white tom with light green eyes  
 **Portal Travelers and Hunters:** (cats who are experts in traveling through portals and hunting)  
 **Bird That Flies in the Breeze(Bird)-** black and white she-cat with light green eyes  
 **Fox With Nine Tails(Fox)-** sand-colored she-cat with green eyes  
 **Stone Which Glows Bright(Stone)-** gray she-cat with blue eyes  
 **Portal Guards:** (cats who keep the portals from causing harm)  
 **Crystal of Endless Energy(Crystal)-** black she-cat with crimson eyes  
 **Lioness With Great Claws(Lioness)-** tan she-cat with amber eyes and an unusual fluffy black tail tip  
 **Kitten in Stars(Flame)-** flame-colored tom with green eyes  
 **Kits-**  
 **Stone With Silver Shimmer(Stone/Stonekit)-** gray and white she-cat with yellow eyes  
 **Ice With White Feather(Ice/Icekit)-** white she-cat with blue eyes  
 **Blue Jay(Blue/Bluekit)-** light blue-gray and white tom with blue eyes

 **Clan of Peace-**  
 **Note:** Only the leader and main character will be shown here.  
 **Leader: Ava** -cream and orange siamese she-cat with blue eyes and a golden-yellow collar  
 **Eva-** gray siamese she-cat with blue eyes and a spiked purple collar

 **Cats Outside the Clan-**  
 **Tigerstripe-** brown and black tom with light green eyes  
 **Longfur-** brown and white she-cat with light green eyes  
 **Longstripe-** brown and white tom with light green eyes  
 **Tigerfur-** brown and black tom with light green eyes  
 **Rainstorm-** sliver and gray she-cat with light green eyes  
 **Cloe-** white she-cat with blue eyes  
 **Lily-** flame-colored she-cat with green eyes  
 **Sundae-** tortoiseshell she-cat with light green eyes  
 **Mysterious Star-** black she-cat with an odd white star-like marking and blue eyes  
 **Thornkit-** white tom with amber eyes

 **Other Animals-**  
 **Acorn-** male red squirrel with a small light blue collar  
 **Sliver-** female grey squirrel with a small pink collar  
 **Cinnamon-** brown and white male mouse with a small light blue collar

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Mistakes in the Allegiances:

Valentine is a daylight warrior, but it's not mentioned in this allegiances list.

In Silverpaw's description it says "Being Raised by Jewelfur", which Bramblefur's old medicine cat name.

Roseleaf is the mother of Rosekit (CatnipClan).

All the kits listed for SingapuraClan are Spottedstar's.

Badgerstar is mistakenly listed as a tan and white tom.

Mollystep is mistakenly listed as a brown she-cat.

Crystal of Endless Energy is listed as having crimson eyes, which are supposed to be _blue_.

Silver the squirrel's is mistakenly spelled as "Sliver".

* * *

 **Prologue:**

 **Author's Note:** Some text is the same text from The Forgotten Woods. Also, dogs are not a threat to cats there. I'll try to limit the communication between the two different species as much as possible. But some of it is going to happen for first two chapters.

* * *

Eva looked around and saw the cheers of many cats and dogs.  
This was supposed to be a happy time for everyone here. Everyone but _her_.  
"Can you believe it?" A gray and white dog asked her.  
"This was supposed to be the day I became leader of this place! You're supposed to be on _my_ side!"  
"Oh, sorry." His tail drooped.  
She ran towards the fountain, and saw one golden-yellow collar left alone.  
 _That collar is_ mine _!_  
Suddenly, the collar she tried to steal was put around her sister's neck. The ice blue heart attached to it shined brightly.  
I _should have been leader of this place! Not my sister!_  
Her sister stood in front of her.  
"So, what are you going to do with me now that you've come back her, my dear sister? Make me your own prisoner?"  
Her sister looked directly into her eyes.  
"No, Eva. I had a different punishment in mind."  
A bright light showed another group of cats. They were very different than herself. But the black cat with yellow eyes seemed a lot like her. Full of ambition, and he seemed to have _power_.  
She was pushed into this other world, and looked back at her own sister.  
"Leave our lands, and don't come back! You have tried to steal the place of leadership from me, but now it will not happen again. You are exiled from here. Now go!"  
 _I have to get back there!_  
She tried putting her paws into the side of the light, but it didn't work.  
 _She's kicking me out...with no place to go!_  
"But, my sister...We can make it work! I'll fix your bedding! Patrol the camp!"  
 _Even though there's really no need to patrol if I'm_ here _now..._  
"No. I have been patient with you, but you have tried one too many times to take away my place as leader. Goodbye, my sister. Do your evil elsewhere."  
The light faded. She clawed at the light as hard as she could, but her sister faded away.  
She walked away from the light.  
 _Where am I supposed to go_ now _? I have no collar, no way to get back there...Did she leave me here to get captured by someone?_  
She saw the cat she had seen before walking towards her.  
"You, over there!"  
 _They better not be trying to banish me! I've already had to deal with that too many times._  
"What's your name?"  
Her tail drooped.  
"Does it matter? I've been banished from the only place I've known. I can't go back. My greed has led me here, this cruel, big place."  
The black tom was not trying to banish her. A blue-gray tom with folded ears instead said something else that shocked her.  
"You can join my group. We seek such cats with greed."  
 _He wants me to_ join _him? But why would any cat want_ me _in their group, after everything that I've done?_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** In Eva's old home the collar contained great power. No wonder she wanted to take that collar away!


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Flashback time!

* * *

Eva opened her eyes. The sun was high in the sky. She walked towards the fountain, where water came out from many different directions. A few cats and dogs were coming forward.  
"Who do you think she'll choose today?" A gray and white tabby she-cat asked.  
"Maybe she'll choose that one?" A tortoiseshell she-cat replied, and pointed with her tail at a white dog with black spots that was wearing a red collar.  
"Whoever she chooses, they'll have been chosen well."  
Eva saw her sister leaving her home towards the fountain.  
"It's time. Today, _they_ have been chosen for today's ceremony." Her sister said, pointing to the dog from earlier.  
The dog became excited, running up the stairs near the fountain. Her sister was on a platform, and now she knew what would happen next. She had seen it happen many times before. The dog disappeared after leaping into a portal. After a few moments, her sister smiled. The ceremony was now over.  
"Tomorrow I'll have been doing this duty for an entire year. It will be a very special day."  
Eva nodded silently, looking at her collar.  
 _Yes, it_ will _be a special day indeed._

* * *

 _"It's been decided. We'll all work together and steal her leadership of this place. The collar will be_ mine _!"_  
 _I hope the plan will go well. I've been planning this for a long time. Everyone_ will _remember that day, and they will_ never _forget it._

* * *

As she closed her eyes, Eva heard the faint voices of cats she had never heard before. She spotted in the shadows a brown and black tabby tom with amber eyes speaking to a tortoiseshell she-cat.  
"This young cat will be a great apprentice for you. Should we speak with her?"  
The brown and black tabby tom nodded. "Yes, we can do this now. She's right here in front of us, after all."  
Eva looked at the two cats. " _Who_ are you, and what do you _want_?"  
The tortoiseshell she-cat spoke. "I am Mapleshade."  
"I've never heard that kind of name before. Where are you from?"  
"We are _very_ far away from here." Mapleshade replied with an evil grin, "We are in another _world_. I hope your battle for leadership goes well."  
"Thank you...but I'm sure it will go well. She has a few guards who constantly keep her safe."  
"You will begin your training alongside us soon enough. Just make sure you keep an eye out for those who might try and take your chance away."  
The cats from the shadows faded away.  
"My plan is going to work, I _know_ it will."

* * *

The day she had planned for had finally come.  
She saw a gray and white dog, along with a black and brown dog. Both of them had folded ears, and spiked collars just like her.  
"Get ready. She's about to start the ceremony."  
The two dogs nodded, getting into position.  
She eyed the piece of the collar which was important for the ceremony.  
"Now!" She called.  
The two dogs ran towards it, and her sister leaped into front of a dog who was supposed to be part of the ceremony.  
"Move! I have to protect it!"  
"But-"  
"Go! It is my duty to keep it safe."  
The dog ran away from the stairs, and gasps came from the crowd as a piece of the collar which had been attached was taken off. The pieces had been split in half.  
 _Yes! The role of leader is now_ mine _!_  
Water from the fountain flew in all directions, leaving the fountain dry. The collar was now on the ground near the fountain.  
"No! She's gone!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I feel like I should explain what happened to Eva's sister after being forced out of her world. She was forced to become a loner, and briefly became an apprentice. She wasn't an apprentice in any _clan_ , however.


	3. Chapter 2

Eva remembered her past, which suddenly haunted her. She remembered the plan she had tried. But it had eventually failed. Her sister did manage to go somewhere, but she somehow returned.  
 _My plan has failed. I was able to steal a piece of her collar, but I was powerless. I can't go back there anymore._  
She suddenly realized where she was. The black tom and blue-gray tom were waiting for an answer.  
"I will need a new collar. My old one-"  
The black tom nodded. "Say no more. I will mentor you as an apprentice of our clan. You will be known as-"  
 _An apprentice...is_ this _what that cat meant, so long ago?_  
"I will choose the name. I would like to be called...Dark."  
" _Dark_ paw. Such a fitting name." The black tom said.  
"May I lead the group?" She asked, eager to lead.  
"No, not yet." The blue-gray tom said, "Perhaps one day."  
"One day?" _Why can't I be leader now?_  
"Yes, there is only one leader of a clan at one time. You and I both know that."  
 _There's one leader at a time? Well, that kind of makes sense..._  
"Not for our clan. From this moment forward, we shall join forces and become TigerClan."  
She saw several cats cheering.  
"This gathering is over." She said to the cats, "Now leave, all of you."  
She spotted an old purple collar with a single dog tooth on it.  
 _This collar is_ perfect _!_  
She let the collar slide onto her neck, and hurried to catch up with the cats she had only met a few moments ago.

* * *

"So, Darkpaw." The black tom said to her.  
She looked up at the tom, slightly nervous. "Yes?"  
"What was your old clan like?"  
 _Clan? It wasn't really a clan at all..._  
"It was very peaceful, actually. There was no enemies, and there was a huge amount of territory."  
"A land with no enemies?" The blue-gray tom said in shock, "There are _always_ enemies!"  
"Not for my clan. My sister found a way of peace for our clan. It was so peaceful, dogs were in our clan."  
"Dogs?"  
She heard several cats yowling in disapproval.  
"In your _clan_?"  
"Impossible!"  
"That's not a _real_ clan!"  
"Silence!" She cried.  
All the cats became quiet. She saw a dark gray tom with blue eyes, and pointed her tail at him.  
"You."  
He noticed the tom was shaking nervously, and grinned.  
 _Maybe he knows that he's about to be punished._  
"My clan may be improper, but to my sister, it was a clan. But now, it seems that my loyalty is once again being questioned."  
She looked at her claws, and then at the tom in front of her.  
 _His claws are sharper than my own...If he uses them now, I won't be able to recover fast enough._  
"It is time for you to prove your loyalty. You will battle against me, _without_ using your claws."  
Yowls of objections cried out from several cats.  
"Darkstar, do something." A brown she-cat said to the black tom.  
"The battle is reasonable. We must be sure Nightclaw is loyal to his clan. Not using his claws means he will have to use his smarts to outwit her."  
"She's an apprentice." The she-cat protested.  
"It will be easy to see how along Darkpaw is in her old training and skills."  
"No!" Nightclaw cried, "You can't let this happen, Darkstar! I'm loyal to this clan! I've patroled countless times, and hunted down lots of prey. Isn't that enough to prove I'm loyal?"  
Darkstar looked at Darkpaw, showing an eagerness for her to battle.  
"Let the battle begin." Darkstar said.  
Darkpaw leaped on top of Nightclaw, close to his neck.  
The single tooth on her collar struck Nightclaw's throat. He coughed a few times, then lied motionless on the ground. Something red was on the ground.  
"He died proving his loyalty, but was a warrior indeed if I ever saw one."  
 _He's...dead? I actually_ killed _him? I just meant to tire him out. No one was meant to get hurt._  
Darkstar stood next to Darkpaw.  
"You have much to learn, young one. But to be a _warrior_ , you must learn to use your _claws_."  
She nodded. "I understand."  
 _So, I have to learn_ more _ways to kill other cats?_  
She followed a dark ginger she-cat with black stripes to the clan's camp.  
"Tomorrow, I will begin my training to be a warrior. But don't forget where all of your loyalties lie."

* * *

That night, Darkpaw began to dream, and saw a forest.  
A brown tom walked toward her.  
"Who are you?" She asked.  
"My name is Tigerstar. I have an offer for you...I will have someone train you. For a kittypet, you have a future of leadership. But only if you want to be a leader."  
 _Kittypet? Does he mean...that my collar is a sign of something different than what I'm going to be?_  
"Kittypets are always too soft and friendly to _everyone_. But you're... _different_. In a good way."  
 _Oh! That's what kittypets are! I understand_ now _!_  
"I want to be a leader. My sister doesn't want me to be."  
Brokenstar appeared. "Yes, indeed. She was only jealous of your power and ambition. Such ambition is indeed powerful."  
"Let my training begin." Darkpaw said.  
"Good choice." Tigerstar said.  
 _I hope what they teach me doesn't involve how to kill...Just how to win battles._  
Brokenstar walked back into the shadows of the Dark Forest.  
"Hawkfrost!" Tigerstar said, "You shall train our new trainee, Darkpaw."  
Hawkfrost stepped forward and stood beside Tigerstar.  
"You shall be known as Maple _star_ someday." Hawkfrost said, "And you shall lead TigerClan to the final battle for the forest."  
Tigerstar and Hawkfrost said together, "And you shall _win_."  
The two cats walked back into the Dark Forest as the voices of other Dark Forest residents echoed.


	4. Chapter 3

The sun began to rise into the sky.  
Darkpaw woke up, stretching her legs. She looked around, thinking she would be in her old home after she had taken a piece of the collar.  
 _That marshy place never had a day with a clear blue sky..._  
She remembered the piece she had stolen wrapped around a piece of white string around her neck. Now that piece was no longer hers.  
Darkstar placed a small mouse in front of Darkpaw.  
"What this for?" She asked.  
"Oh, the kits have already eaten today. Our warriors sure are great hunters!"  
 _Hunting? So this mouse...is dead_ too _?_  
"You can have it. I've already shared some of the prey the kits had."  
"You _killed_ it?"  
"Of course! If we didn't hunt, we would all be kittypets! But they can keep their gross tasting pellets! Didn't they ever teach you to _hunt_ in your clan?"  
"Well, there wasn't really a need to do that...But those pellets don't taste _that_ bad. But they do taste a bit boring after a while."  
"Looks like I'll have to train you extra hard. But today's your first day as an apprentice, so I'll go easy on you a little."  
"I've never eaten a _mouse_ before."  
"Well, try it. Trust me, it won't hurt you. The mouse is already dead."  
"If you say so..."  
She took a deep breath and took a bite.  
"Well?" Darkstar asked, eager to her answer.  
"It's not that bad, actually. You want some?"  
Darkstar shook his head. "No thanks. I'll have something later. This is all for you."  
"Thanks." She continued to eat the mouse. "So, Darkstar...Why are you called Dark _star_ , and not...Dark _paw_?"  
"Well, I'm not an apprentice like you. I already completed my training _many_ seasons ago. I'm called Darkstar because I'm leader of the clan. I've been given my nine lives."  
" _Nine_ lives? I thought everyone had only _one_ life!"  
"Not if you're leader of the clan. Our ancestors grant you nine lives as leader of the clan. The lives they give you can be painful sometimes. But not _all_ the lives you're given are like that. Some don't bring any pain at all."  
Darkstar stood up, and walked away.  
"Come on, Darkpaw. It's time to show you what life is like for TigerClan warriors like us."  
Darkpaw followed, eager to learn.  
"Our camp and territory are here, in the forest. No one is allowed in the forest except us."  
"The _whole_ forest is ours?"  
Darkstar nodded.  
He led Darkpaw to the beginning of the forest.  
"Sniff the air. What can you smell?"  
Darkpaw sniffed.  
"I smell other cats, and grass. There's the faint scent of rain I think."  
Darkstar nodded. "It rained a few days ago. Come on, I'll show you where the cat scent is coming from."  
They walked to the beginning of a meadow.  
"Be careful. We shouldn't cross the border here. Every pawstep in front of us belongs to CatnipClan. Their territory is filled with herbs, especially catnip. That's how their clan got their name. I think they're too soft, though."  
"Why is that?" Darkpaw asked.  
"They've let so many kittypets and _outsiders_ into their own clan. Even two of their own medicine cats were kittypets before being in the clan. Some don't even stay in their clan the whole _day_. Those are daylight warriors. Valentine used to be one, but after the recent storm that destroyed twolegplace, she decided to leave her housefolk behind. But you wouldn't be able to tell that she was a daylight warrior, because she never wore a collar. That's how loyal to the clan she was. Brightclaw even showed her how to get collars off her neck a few times."  
"I'm not a kittypet just because I wear a _collar_ , right?"  
Darkstar shook his head. "No, not at all. We have a few cats who wear them. Like Fang. She has a collar, and never was a kittypet at all. Mollystep has one, too. She's had to get a new one recently, because her old one was getting pretty tight around her neck."  
"Near the stream in the meadow is SingapuraClan. I hear they're going to change their clan's name soon. About time, too. They have the same problem CatnipClan does, except no new clan members have been kittypets. It's the first few members in the clan that are the problem."  
They returned to the beginning of the forest, and Darkpaw's paws felt cold.  
"What's this?" She asked Darkstar.  
"A silver path. SilverClan used to have a territory near our forest, but they left a few seasons ago after Silverstar died. They had too _many_ kittypets, to be honest."  
"What's this cave?" Darkpaw asked.  
"That is Jewel Cave, named after Bramblefur. That was when she was still a _kittypet_ , of course. But there's a kit who roams the tunnels in there. In that cave, there's a moonstone where we can speak to our ancestors. Leaders have to go there to get their nine lives."  
"Wow! This cave is so _cool_!" Darkpaw said, swishing her tail back and forth.  
"Stay here for a minute, Darkpaw. I'm going to let Badgerstar and our deputies know that I'm taking you to the other territories."  
Darkpaw nodded. She saw a crow fly by, and was reminded of one of her former allies.  
 _I wonder how they're doing..._ without _me._

* * *

"Be careful. We're in twolegplace now. Monsters can scare even the bravest warriors with their sudden movements. Just don't stray too close to the thunderpath, and we should be fine."  
Darkpaw nodded, following his orders. They stopped at a small garden surrounded by thunderpaths.  
"This used to be the territory of the Rebuilt BloodClan, before they chose to move their territory closer to our own."  
Darkpaw froze. A blue monster stopped near the garden, and beeped at them.  
"Is that a monster?" She asked.  
Darkstar nodded. "That kind of monster stops here all day long. No wonder they moved close to the forest! That monster is so _loud_!"  
They stopped at the thunderpath.  
"We're going to cross. When I tell you to go, run as fast as you can. Since it's very early in the day, it shouldn't be as hard."  
The two of them watched the monsters zoom past. Then, they came to a stop at a white path on the thunderpath.  
"They've stopped. Move!"  
They ran across, and when they reached the other side, Darkpaw was relieved.  
"We'll have to make this trip quick. I don't want to get caught in the path of any more monsters than we have to."  
They looked at the greenleaf twolegplace. It was in ruins, but some twolegs were working on the building and repairing it.  
"Somehow, this place isn't as badly damaged as the rest of twolegplace. The twolegplace has recovered a bit, but some parts are still the same as the day after the storm hit."  
He pointed his tail in the direction of the park.  
"This is the park. A lot of twolegs come here, but not as many are here at dawn."  
Darkpaw sniffed the air. "There's other cats here."  
Darkstar nodded. "Yes, there are. This is the territory of the Rebuilt WindClan and the Tribe of the Portal Keepers. I hear the Tribe here is considering the move to the tunnels in Jewel Cave as a new home, in order to be closer for the gatherings."  
Darkstar's tail flicked. "Come on, Darkpaw. We better go back to camp. I have to perform an important ceremony today."  
"A ceremony?" What for?"  
"A few warriors need some different names. Come on, I'll show you where I perform the clan meetings."


	5. Chapter 4

"So you start the meeting by standing here, on this tall tree stump?"  
Darkstar nodded. "Many seasons ago, twolegs destroyed the tree here. I can see all my clanmates from up there."  
"What if the cat can't _jump_ that high?"  
"We have some sturdy rocks right behind it so they can get there without the risk of falling. You should grab the spot that's right in front of the action."  
Darkpaw nodded, and hurried to grab the spot before anyone else.  
Darkstar called for Badgerstar, and he joined Darkstar beside him to say the words together.  
"Let all those who are old enough to hunt their own prey join us _here_ beneath the tall tree stump for a clan meeting!"  
Darkpaw watched as cats of all pelt colors gathered near the spot she was sitting in.  
"Brokentail and Raggedpelt, step forward."  
The two cats stood in front of the rock. Darkpaw watched nervously.

"Spirits of the Dark Forest, you know every cat by name. We ask you now to take away the name from the cats you see before you, for it no longer stands for what they are. By our authority as Clan leaders, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, we give these cats new names. From this moment on they will be known as Thorntail and Adderpelt, their names no longer suit them."  
"Thorntail! Adderpelt! Thorntail! Adderpelt!"  
"Nightberry, would you bring your kits here please?"  
Nightberry nodded, and ran to the nursery to fetch her kits. They all looked at Darkstar and Badgerstar with pride.  
"Nightberry must be so _proud_!" Thistle said to Frostface, "I can't wait for my kits to be born, so our brave warriors can train them."  
"Come forward, kits."  
Nightberry's kits stepped forward, with Wolfkit almost tripping on a stone.  
"Wolfkit, you have reached the age of three moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Wolfpaw. We have both chosen Wolf to be your mentor."  
Flintkit was next. "Flintkit, you have reached the age of three moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Flintpaw. Your mentor will be Mousefeather."  
Now it was Stormkit's turn. "Stormkit, you have reached the age of three moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Stormpaw. Your mentor will be Shadowclaw."  
Finally it was Brownkit's turn. "Brownkit, you have reached the age of three moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Brownpaw. Your mentor will be Nightberry."  
The mentors for the apprentices came forward and touched noses with their apprentices. Then the clan called out their names.  
"Wolfpaw! Flintpaw! Stormpaw! Brownpaw!"  
Blood looked the at new apprentices from a distance, trying to get to the stump.  
"Why can't _I_ be an apprentice? I'm as old as they are!"  
"We do _need_ apprentices, Darkstar." Darkpaw overheard Badgerstar say to Darkstar.  
"I don't see any reason to wait any longer, then."  
Blood ran to the stump, along with Icekit, his sister.  
"Blood is ready and eager to be an apprentice, and today it is time to begin his training to be a warrior. His mentor will be Thorntooth."  
"Icekit is also ready to be an apprentice, and her mentor will be Mudshade. This will be his last apprentice before retiring to the elder's den."  
Once again, the mentors came and touched noses with their apprentices. The clan called out their new names as apprentices.  
The cats began to resume their normal activities.  
"It's not fair! Why can they be apprentices and I _can't_?" Bone II protested.  
"Darkstar wants you to recover after that dog bite and the severe fall you had afterward." Frostface told her kit, licking his head.  
"The dog was so _tiny_! But their fangs were still sharp!"  
"All dogs have sharp teeth, no matter how big or _small_ they are."  
"Don't worry, Frostface. He is young. His leg is healing just fine. He just needs to rest. We don't want his wounds to get infected."  
"Thank you, Brightpelt. You are a brave medicine cat."

Brightpelt nodded. "I was trained well by Runningnose. He's lucky that his tooth wasn't a fully grown one. It was only a kit tooth. It will have been replaced before he's an apprentice."  
Darkpaw looked around at all the cats in the camp.  
"There's _so_ many cats in the clan! How will I learn to know which cat is which?"  
"You will learn by their scent." Darkstar replied, "Every cat's scent is different, and so is the scent of our own clanmates. One day, you'll know the scents of every clan."  
"Is there any way to get some practice for that _now_?"  
"We've already been to all the different territories today, so we'll have to do that tomorrow. My paws are tired from the traveling we did."  
"I need to learn how to be a warrior, like you. Can we do that?"  
"I'm sure that the other apprentices won't mind. Come on, they're practicing at the old SilverClan territory."  
They found the apprentices sitting close to the silver paths.  
Darkstar and Darkpaw watched from a distance.  
"I'm going to try and sneak up on them."  
"Good idea. We'll see how well they've been practicing in the nursery their battle moves."  
Shadowclaw was the cat leading the training session.  
"Today instead of hunting, you're all going to learn how to _fight_. After all, you need to be able to defend yourselves as well as the clan."  
"I'm going to be the best fighter ever!" Brownpaw said, swishing her tail back and forth.  
"Watch from inside that bush. There's a hole that won't make noise if you go inside it. Keep your eye on her tail. That's your target."  
Darkpaw nodded, and watched Brownpaw's tail closely.  
"You all will be one day. But when we're hunting, you have to keep your tail still."  
"Sorry." Brownpaw said, her tail drooping and then swishing on the ground in anger.  
"It's alright. Just focus on fighting for now."  
Darkpaw got close to the edge of the bush.  
"Careful. Move any further and they'll see you."  
Flintpaw sniffed the area.  
"I smell the marsh! It stinks!"  
 _Can they smell that scent on me? I thought it would have gone away by now..._  
"Use this to your advantage, Darkpaw. Make the first move."  
Darkpaw unleashed her claws and leaped out of the bush.  
At that moment, Wolfpaw and Stormpaw leaped out the way.  
Brownpaw froze as Darkpaw pinned her down.  
"Help!" Brownpaw cried.  
"Defend yourself, Brownpaw!" Shadowclaw said, "Your opponent has got you held down. You need to figure out how to escape their claws."  
Brownpaw nodded weakly, but struggled to escape. A few drops of blood fell onto the ground.  
"Stop, Darkpaw! You're hurting her."  
Darkpaw let go, and froze. Blood was dripping from above her nose, and the world began to spin.  
"I didn't mean to hurt her. I just was working on my stalking..."

She lied on the ground as the spinning grew worse.  
"Quick, fetch Brighpelt! Give her room, she needs some space to..."  
Darkpaw closed her eyes, and the world became nothing but darkness.

* * *

 _Darkpaw and Darkstar looked up at the stars on a night with a clear sky._  
 _"Do you see these stars, Darkpaw?"_  
 _Darkpaw nodded to Darkstar. "What's so special about them?"_  
 _"Each star is an ancestor of the clan cats. These cats are in a place called StarClan, where they can watch over us for many seasons to come."_  
 _"But what about these cats who are in the shadows? Are those our ancestors, too?"_  
 _Darkstar nodded. "Those are the cats of the Dark Forest. The cats there have done things that I would not wish for_ any _cat to see. Killing other cats without mercy..."_  
 _Darkpaw continued to watch the stars. "Do these Dark Forest cats train_ other _cats?"_  
 _"They've done it before. In fact, some of our warriors choose to train with them, to improve their battle skills. The moves they teach are quite different than what other clans teach their own apprentices. One of them will teach you when you're older and stronger. Just be prepared to get a few scratches now and then if you choose to get one of those cats as a mentor."_  
 _Guilt clawed at Darkpaw's throat._  
 _Should I tell him that they're training_ me _too? She thought._  
 _She shook her head, out of Darkstar's vision._

 _No, I_ can't _. She realized. He'll just tell me not to go there anymore. But how can I, if they're the ones coming to_ me _?_

* * *

"...I've just given her some thyme. She just needs _rest_ , Darkstar."  
She slowly opened her eyes and saw Darkstar nod.  
"Thank you, Brightpelt. You're a good medicine cat."  
"I've been told so many times, Darkstar. I'm glad there's a place that thinks I'm helpful."  
"Of course, Brightpelt. I saw you training to learn about the different kinds of herbs with Runningnose throughout your time as a medicine cat apprentice."  
She faintly saw the shadow of Tigerstar's spirit.  
"Looks like our training is beginning to pay off, Hawkfrost. It's too bad that it was only a _kit_ this time."  
Next to him, a faint shadow of Hawkfrost stood next to him and nodded in agreement.  
"Indeed it has. But I'm concerned, Tigerstar. I think there are _traitors_ in this clan. Cats who are not _loyal_."  
Darkpaw froze. _Cats who aren't loyal,_ here _? That can't be..._  
She began to listen with interest, slightly more awake than before.  
"Which cats do you speak of?"  
"Ninjapelt's son is one of them. We haven't been able to appear in his dreams at all to train in secret. Do you think he's training with StarClan instead?"  
"Maybe he doesn't believe in StarClan."  
Hawkfrost shook his head.  
"He believes in StarClan. How else can he visit his father in his dreams? Maybe only his kin can be trained by him?" Hawkfrost suggested.  
"It certainly seems like it." Tigerstar said, nodding in agreement once more.  
"What about Mittens? That is surely a name for a _kittypet_!"  
"It _is_ , Hawkfrost. She never trusted the cats in the shadows like us. She's too soft. I hear that Brightpelt was trained by Runningnose. He was the medicine cat during Brokenstar's time as leader."  
"I heard that their other medicine cat Fiery can hear our whispers. Sometimes I feel as if she can see us watching them."  
Darkpaw managed to sit up.  
"All the cats here are loyal. How could you _question_ it?"  
Tigerstar flicked his ear in annoyance.  
"I've seen more disloyal cats than you have ever seen in your entire life! And _I_ was one of them."  
He walked until he was right near her face.  
"You will be a great warrior, just like every other warrior I've trained, including my own son." He pointed with his tail at the cat next to him, and showed an evil grin as the two of them walked away.  
Darkpaw stood up and ran after them. "Wait, come back!"  
Darkstar and Brightpelt looked up and saw two cats with shadows around them run by, with Darkpaw following not far behind.  
Brightpelt gasped. "Oh, StarClan-"  
"We have to stop her! My apprentice can't be chasing after our own ancestors!"  
They tried to chase after them, but the scent became fainter as they left the camp. They looked up and ahead of them saw nothing but darkness surrounded by an endless fog.  
"They went into the darkest part of the forest, Darkstar. We're going to have to fight our way in and out of there."  
"Bring some of our best warriors. I'll wait here, where the fog starts."  
Brightpelt nodded, and ran to camp quickly.

* * *

Darkpaw had stopped looking at the surroundings that she was running in. The only thing that she had focused on were those two cats.  
"It seems that someone's discovered our little hideout." Tigerstar said.  
Darkpaw looked up in fear. Fog was all around the forest that they walked in, and no light came in from the outside.  
"Well, no need to keep it a secret now." Mapleshade said with an evil grin.  
"We should start our training, before they come in to get you." Tigerstar whispered into Darkpaw's ear.  
Darkpaw nodded nervously. "Okay...but _only_ teach me moves that would be helpful!"  
Tigerstar nodded, and then leaped toward her. She froze, and quickly ran away from him.  
"Do you want to _learn_ , or are you just too _soft_?"  
Darkpaw turned around to face him, but was pinned down by a tom she had not seen before.  
"Let the battle begin." Tigerstar said, with dark forest warriors yowling in approval.  
"Do your worst." Darkpaw spat at the black tom in front of her.  
"You heard her, Houndleap."  
Houndleap then quickly leaped, with his claws ready to attack. Darkpaw quickly leaped out of the way.  
She looked at her claws, and remembered what Darkstar had told her.  
 _"You have much to learn, young one. But to be a warrior, you must learn to use your_ claws _."_  
Her eyes widened as she took a deep breath and scratched his nose.  
"You're not doing it right. You have to do it like _this_." Houndleap said with an evil grin.  
He then slashed her tail and pinned it down to keep her from escaping.  
"Let me go! I don't want to train anymore!"  
"We're not quite finished yet." Tigerstar said.  
Darkpaw leaped towards him and sank her teeth into their throat. But then she realized that the pelt color was not his.  
"Looking for me?"  
She looked up, and saw Tigerstar, calmly licking his claws.  
Darkpaw gasped and spat out onto the ground something warm. It was the same thing that was red which she had seen after killing that innocent warrior Nightclaw.  
"Don't you enjoy the feeling of sinking your teeth into your enemies? Why don't you try it again?"  
Houndleap screamed in pain as Darkpaw sank her teeth into his pelt. Tigerstar and Hawkfrost watched, nodding in agreement at her progress.  
"I don't quite think she understands how to fight. Maybe _I_ should teach her instead."  
"But how would you do that, Mapleshade? We cannot give cats powers like StarClan can!"  
"Oh, but it's not a _power_ that she'll experience, Tigerstar. It will be a _curse_."  
Darkpaw's eyes widened with fear and watched in horror as Mapleshade became a dark shadow of herself, and stood in front of her.  
"What do you mean by _curse_?"  
"Oh, it's not at all. It's a just a chance to become a great fighter!"  
"Just relax, Darkpaw. It won't hurt you as long as you stay still."  
Darkpaw froze and gasped for breath, feeling her heartbeat pound. She wondered if Tigerstar and the other cats could hear it. She yowled in pain as she fell to the ground, twitching her paws and tail tip.  
"Tigerstar!"  
The tabby tom turned his head to see a black tom with yellow eyes.  
"What have you done to my apprentice? She looks as if she was almost beaten to death."  
"She kind of was, Darkstar. You need to mentor her better."  
"She just became an apprentice shortly after the gathering under the full moon. It's her first full day of training. She's _inexperienced_ , Tigerstar. Now let me take her back to my camp."  
Tigerstar flicked his tail. "Fine. But at least train her a bit harder from now on."  
Darkpaw tried to move, but couldn't. She could see Tigerstar and Darkstar talking to each other, but then closed her eyes.  
"Time for _revenge_!" Mapleshade said, walking over to sit beside Tigerstar.  
"Revenge? You leave Darkpaw alone!" Darkstar said.  
He ran over to Darkpaw, motionless on the ground.  
"Are you okay?" Darkstar asked.  
Darkpaw opened her eyes, and saw Darkstar in front of her. It helped her calm down.  
"Your eyes...were they always blue?" Darkstar asked Darkpaw.  
"Of course they were, Darkstar. Don't be mousebrained!" Mapleshade said with a mrrow of laughter.  
"I know they're blue, Mapleshade. But somehow they've changed to a whole new color. Now they've changed to yellow."  
Darkpaw twitched her paws, and she slowly was able to move again. She carefully got up and stood in front of Darkstar. Her eyes slowly returned to their normal blue color.  
"Let's go, Darkstar. I've had enough of their 'training' here for one day."  
"They tried _training_ you?" Darkstar asked.  
Darkpaw nodded. "But I didn't want them to. I don't like the way they train cats."  
"Don't worry, we're going to go back to camp now. You'll be safe there."  
Darkpaw turned her head back and spotted Houndleap on the ground.  
"Let's go home. Lead the way, Darkstar."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** SingapuraClan's name is actually a nod to the Singapura cat breed, which is a small breed of cat. In addition, when Donntastar created the clan (which is now known as TinyClan), she named it after her "tiny but mighty warriors". I like to think that many cats in TinyClan are no bigger than the size of an apprentice when they are fully grown (with Donntastar being one exception to this rule).


End file.
